


Mommy's Little Reaper

by IronLimes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Hypnotism, I mean as consensual as a story like this is ever gonna be, Implied Pansexual Ruby Rose, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly Blake Belladonna, Polyamorous Character, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Sibling Incest, Threesome, Trans Female Character, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), Volume 6 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronLimes/pseuds/IronLimes
Summary: Ruby and Yang swore off their kinky relationship when the two of them entered Beacon. But Ruby's been a ball of stress since the team left Haven, and with a rare moment of privacy on their hands, Yang decides her sister's in need of a little hypnotherapy.CHAPTER 2: Atlas's countless small aggressions are wearing on Blake. When a mugging that interrupts date night proves an insult too far, Yang offers to help her girlfriend relax the best way she knows how.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby tossed her cloak onto the bedside chair, rolling her shoulders without the weight. The team had insisted she stay home while Saphron and Terra took everyone else shopping. Her protests had fallen on deaf ears. What was she going to do? Sleep? She hadn’t had a restful night in a few days, but she was pretty sure she could make it another few. Read? She’d lost her manga in the Argus Express crash. She appraised the guest bedroom, probing for guidance. Saphron and Terra had squeezed two twin beds and an adjoining bathroom into the small space, but little in the way of entertainment. Ruby tried not to let the irritation get to her. She’d borrow a book from downstairs, she guessed, and pray for focus.

She stopped in the bathroom before heading down, splashed cold water on her face, hoped she could center herself. Why _was_ she so irritated? Against heavy odds, they had made it to Argus intact, and tomorrow they’d sneak into Atlas. As much as they could be, things were going well. She should be fine, she decided as her reflection furrowed its brow. Deep breath. Your team is just looking out for you. Anger solves nothing.

She marched back into the bedroom, and nearly startled away again. Seated on the far bed was Yang, clad in nothing but a towel around her torso, studying her nails. When the bathroom door swung open she swept her gaze over Ruby, smiling. “Hey Rubes,” she greeted flippantly. “Done in there?”

“Yang!” Ruby shouted. “I - I thought you went shopping?”

“Begged off,” she explained, waving a hand dismissively. “They didn’t need me, and _someone_ had to make sure you relaxed. I was just gonna take a bath, too.” She motioned toward the towel adorning her.

Ruby fumed. “I’d have been fine.”

Yang indulged her. “Yeah, but I could make you _great_ ,” she said. “Actually - come here.” She patted the spot between her legs. “The bath can wait. Sit. Let me massage you.”

Ruby felt a blush crawl involuntarily onto her cheeks. “You’re naked.”

Yang managed to keep her shit-eating grin from reaching her voice. “I’ve got a towel on!” she protested. “Besides, I’m just your sister, right?”

So _this_ was the game they were going to play. Ruby smelled a trap, knew a dangerous idea when she heard one, but it really had been so _long_. Maybe this wouldn’t go anywhere. Maybe she was hoping it would. “Ugh, okay,” she relented after a beat, trudging over while Yang pumped a fist in victory. “Showboat again and I’m reading alone downstairs,” she warned.

Yang’s hands _did_ feel good. She started at her shoulders, and Ruby quickly learned she carried more tension there than she’d thought; Yang’s fingers stroked knot after bump from them, smoothed from neck to shoulder blade. Yang chattered about nothing in particular as she worked, somehow dredging up endless small talk they hadn’t already made. It was so... _normal_. Ruby decided it had been silly to expect anything else: they had an agreement, after all. She wasn’t sure if she was pleased or disappointed.

Then Yang left her upper back to explore elsewhere, and Ruby had her first concrete doubts. At first it was just to her arms, rhythmic squeezes along her biceps and forearms. But Ruby was certain there was no reason to massage her sides or her stomach, and Yang’s hands weren’t even faking pressure anymore. This was Yang simply wanting to be close. She wrapped Ruby in a hug, pulled her close, began to snuggle. “Ah! Yang!” Ruby startled as she was pressed flush against her sister’s front. She had promised herself she wouldn’t think like that, but her body hadn’t gotten the memo.

Ruby felt Yang nuzzle into her her hair, inhaling deeply as her hands trod an old, worn path over her body. Much to her frustration, Ruby moved on instinct to match her. If Yang could press closer against her, if Ruby could sink deeper into the seat between her thighs, they did. “Hush.” Yang spoke in a husky whisper, the kind that she knew got Ruby’s skin crawling with goosebumps. “It’s okay, Ruby. Just relax. I want you to take some deep breaths. Can you do that for me? Can you do that for Mommy?”

Ruby knew what Yang really wanted. When Ruby had admitted her kink to Yang those years ago it had taken some exploring to find the best triggers, and deep breaths had been a mutual revelation one night, the start of a long trek into Ruby’s subspace. It was technically a request, but she shuddered as her body processed it like the command she knew it to be. Her cock was hardening alarmingly, poking its way out her panties and sliding against her skirt. “Yang, please -”

“I know how hard it is to stay silent,” Yang drawled, voice mirthful. One of her hands had found its way to Ruby’s thigh, and now it drew lazy circles on approach to her crotch. “But just listen to my voice. Let me think for you.”

“No, Yang, _please listen_ ,” Ruby begged. “When we went to Beacon we - we promised we’d stop, right? And now Blake’s back, and I know you two are working some stuff out right now -”

“ _Ruby._ ” That wasn’t Yang’s induction voice; she was commanding Ruby’s attention in a way that wasn’t _supposed_ to be sexy. Ruby tried to ignore the way even that display of authority made her cock twitch. “I know how hard you’ve had it and I just want to help. Please believe that. But I _will_ stop anytime. You remember our safeword, right? Are you going to use it now?”

Ruby craned to meet Yang’s eyes. She found no fear there, no offense, no fury - nothing that might coerce her where words would not. Only a question waiting intently for its answer. Yang really was just asking. She would comply without complaint. Just like she always had.

 _Gods._ Ruby melted a little. Would it truly be so bad to resume their play? Just once, while they had privacy for the first time in literal years? Why should they _have_ to cast off something they both enjoyed? What had she been so worried about? She leaned back to plant a kiss on Yang’s cheek; her sister’s expression immediately relaxed. “No, I won’t,” Ruby said, shaking her head. “You can do whatever you want...Mommy.” Yang smiled almost wickedly at the term of endearment, the submission it implied.

Yang lifted a hand from Ruby’s abdomen to affectionately pat her head; Ruby nuzzled up into it on reflex. It might be fun, she thought, to play this role again. It had been so long since she’d been Yang’s little girl. “Then Mommy wants you to take deep breaths,” Yang commanded, sweetening her tone like a parent promising their child a treat. “Can you do that for Mommy?”

“Yes,” Ruby breathed, beginning her first long exhale. She knew what came next, but ancient practice kept her mind on her breathing. Nothing mattered but this moment. Nothing mattered but Mommy.

Yang brought her errant hand to the center of Ruby’s vision. Between her thumb and index she held a delicately cut amethyst; with a careful circling of her wrist it caught the light just so, wove in and across itself and back. Yang’s hand made the practiced motion look so easy. Where was her other hand? Ruby thought it might have been on her inner thigh, but already it was hard to say for sure.

“Ruby, I want you to watch this stone,” Yang told her, twirling it in clockwork. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Ruby agreed. It was so beautiful.

“It’s the color of my eyes.”

“Yes.” Mommy’s beautiful eyes. Ruby could stare at them forever.

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.” Yang intoned like a metronome as her eye tilted and spun, shine flitting across Ruby’s field of vision, filling it, devouring it. “Breathe in. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Breathe out.” It was so easy to listen.

Ruby thought distantly - a thousand miles, a million miles away - that it was surprising how well her programming had held. Their first scenes together had been awkward, too experimental to really be sexy, as Yang worked out what would suspend Ruby’s disbelief and what would have her doubling over in laughter. But Yang had been a hard worker, and Ruby had wanted so badly to lose herself. Ruby wondered if the full induction was even necessary anymore. All it had taken was a couple repetitions of her trigger phrase - _can you do that for Mommy?_ \- and she was already halfway gone.

But none of that idle musing reached her body. She heard herself answering _Yes_ to another statement, one she hadn’t quite made out; it reached her languidly moments later. _Your Mommy loves you_ , it declared, _very much. You are Mommy’s precious treasure. There’s no one in the world she loves more._ Ruby let the words splay out across her skin, warm her like a compress, wrap her like a hug, like a snake. Let them bind her tight.

“Who are you?”

“I am Mommy’s precious treasure.” So easy to repeat. The words seared her skin as she echoed them.

“That’s right.” Ruby’s whole world was sensation. They rolled over her like fog into her mountain valley, the only messengers from a planet distant. Presently she could tell her corset was being undone, lace after buckle released. The amethyst shrunk from her vision, and Ruby chased it like a moon chases gravity; the corset fell from her, peeled like skin, as she leaned away. “Good, Ruby,” Mommy cooed, and a little girl giggled involuntarily, the sound a slight thing. “You’re always such a good slut for me.”

“Good slut,” Ruby repeated emptily.

Ruby could hear more than feel more buckles being unbound, leather slipping through jingling metal. The straps that fell from her shoulders thumped heavily through her consciousness, the bindings’ echoes a delicious new restraint. “You love being a slut for Mommy. You love doing everything Mommy tells you.”

 _Yes_ , Ruby moaned. “Yes,” Ruby droned.

One button popped loose on her blouse, finally exposing her. Mommy’s hand burned a line of fire across Ruby’s bared chest, but stayed clear of her boobs for now, exploring the long-forgotten expanse of her collarbone, her sternum. Ruby watched it from afar, like watching a fire catch and spread across a fallow field. (“You love it when Mommy touches you.” “Yes.” “You feel safe when Mommy touches you.” “Yes.”) At once she realized how parched she had been. It had been so _long_ , so _very very long_. That had been Ruby’s choice, and Ruby had thought it a wisely ascetic one. She wondered now.

Mommy’s hand finally reached her little girl’s breast, and the little girl couldn’t suppress a gasp as her neglected nerves were satisfied. Ruby was still far from the world, but the first swell of pleasure lifted her like a zephyr; she was no longer standing on solid ground. All she knew to be solid were her nipples, stiff against Yang’s exploring digits, and her aching cock, long since fully erect. Ruby let her awareness shrink to those points, allowed herself to float along on the breeze. She’d melt into it soon, she knew. She couldn’t wait.

“You need Mommy to touch you,” Mommy reminded her. Of course she did. “Mommy’s touch makes you feel whole,” Mommy reminded her. Of course it did. “Mommy’s touch is the only thing that makes you feel right,” Mommy reminded her. Of course it was.

Her cock pulsed then, the premature contractions of an orgasm denied. Ruby knew she wouldn’t cum yet. The ritual had been drilled into her over dozens of wonderful nights, and release was the last step, the knife slicing its sacrifice. Mommy laughed. She must have noticed the shake in her skirt. Her hand left Ruby’s breast, and Ruby was adrift until she felt a finger swipe at her head, collect the copious precum it found there. That finger reached her lips moments later, spreading the pre over them like lipstick. Ruby might have groaned in heat if she were still in control of her body, of _anything._ “You belong to Mommy,” the world explained, “and you love being marked. You love any gift Mommy gives you.” She did. She wanted to badly to dart her tongue out and taste herself. But nobody was home to listen.

Mommy’s finger left her lip, and again there was only her eye, dancing over the dark horizon. An eon later she felt a hand twining itself around her cock. The contact was light and teasing. It wasn’t time yet. “Receiving gifts from Mommy is joy,” she heard, and the voice now was like a thumping against her skull, like an earthquake. “Receiving Mommy is joy. Opening yourself to Mommy is joy. Submitting to Mommy is joy.”

Someone giggled again. “Of course, Mommy,” she said. Already her new occupant was slipping through. Ruby shuddered in her mind as the sensation of being _replaced_ rolled over her.

Mommy picked up the pace, gripped a little harder. The eye in the sky sped up too, its rotation matching the strokes. Faster and faster it circled. The light was choking her. Ruby felt amazing. “Obeying Mommy is joy. Obeying Mommy is your greatest joy.”

“Of course, Mommy.”

“Obeying Mommy is _love_. You will do _anything_ for Mommy.” How much of Ruby was left? Ruby didn’t know. Ruby didn’t care. It was nearing time. Her new occupant’s breath was so ragged. Her cock was on fire.

“Of course, Mommy.”

“When you come,” Mommy explained, _finally, finally,_ “all your thoughts are going to leave with it. You will empty yourself. And I will fill you. You’ll be what I tell you to be, and nothing more. You’re going to be Mommy’s little girl. Mommy’s obedient little slut.” Already Ruby Rose was long gone. She had evaporated entirely. In her place was Ruby Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long’s precious little girl, who wanted nothing more than to make her Mommy happy. Whose happiness _was_ her Mommy’s happiness. No, not happiness - _bliss_. Whose _bliss_ was a command received, a pussy licked, a depravity gleefully indulged. Ruby Xiao Long inhaled Ruby Rose, burned her from oxygen to carbon dioxide to submission, exhaled nobody at all. It was time.

In the distance, she heard, “I love you, Mommy.” And then, “I love you too, baby girl.”

She came.

 

* * *

 

Ruby slid back to reality slowly, as if she was floating, the warmth flush against her back enveloping her. She had to flutter her eyelids to open them. She only vaguely understood where she was - her other half, now slumbering, understood it as _safe_ , but she didn’t know the place. She did know, however, the strong arm she found around her waist. With an excited squeal, she swivelled her head to find its owner still there - it hadn’t been a dream. She was _back_. “Mommy!” she wooped. “Oh, Mommy, I missed you so much!” She shifted more between Mommy’s legs, trying to turn around bodily; against her back was great, but Ruby wanted Mommy against her face, her lips, her -

“Stop,” Mommy commanded. Ruby immediately complied, shivering as the authority rocked her. The hand holding her waist had migrated to her scalp, punctuating the order with a grip Ruby loved. She had made it most of the way around, and Mommy’s hand tilted her head further, far enough to lock eyes evenly. Mommy was smiling wide, but it didn’t quite crack the sternness in her eyes. Ruby’s bottomless arousal boiled a bit hotter. “I missed you too, baby girl,” she agreed, pressing a chaste kiss to Ruby’s forehead. “ _But_ you have a job to do before we do anything else.” Mommy tugged on her roots again, turning her head toward Mommy’s other side.

Ruby gasped. Mommy’s loose hand was drenched in cum - _Ruby’s_ cum, she knew. It was close enough to smell. Ruby inhaled deeply, the salty tang familiar and inviting. She wanted her treat inside of her _now_. “Li’l Ruby made a mess, and you know what we do with mes - hey, are you listening?” Mommy asked as she caught Ruby straining against her grip. Ruby could feel her tongue lolling out of her mouth already. “This is supposed to be a punishment, you know.”

“Sorry,” Ruby apologized, not the least bit chagrined but knowing it was the right thing to say. She made the biggest doe eyes she could at Mommy. “I promise I don’t love eating cum. I hate it?”

Mommy grinned, yanking her head a little closer so she could plant a kiss on Ruby’s temple. “It’s okay, baby girl, I forgive you,” she said. Then she pulled close to Ruby’s ear, dropping to almost a growl. “I know you can’t help how slutty you are.” A whine escaped Ruby’s parted lips. It made her so hot when Mommy degraded her. “So try again. You can be honest with me.”

“I want it,” Ruby answered instantly. “I want my cum so bad.” She wondered, distantly, if she should be ashamed of how desperate she sounded. She didn’t wonder for long. She knew she could be herself with Mommy.

“You can have it once I know you’ll obey,” Mommy promised. “I’m going to take my hand off your head, but you will. Not. Move. Until I say so.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Ruby promised.

The hand left Ruby’s head then, depriving her of that delightful pressure. Ruby kept her eyes trained on the salty treat ahead, but refused to budge. No, she caught herself, not _refused_ \- _refused_ was too active a word. Ruby simply had no part in her body’s decision. Mommy had given her an order, and it was the most natural thing in the world for Mommy to rule her.

Ruby’s mind slowed to a crawl. Absent thought, raw sense took its place: the smell of her seed on Mommy. The metallic scent lacing it - Mommy’s new arm. (She couldn’t wait to feel that arm wrapping her, locking her, refusing to give an inch…) The almost painful stiffness of her cock, which had never flagged despite her orgasm. Mommy’s light breathing, shortened by want, Ruby’s only timepiece.

She waited, and waited, and waited.

“You can move,” Mommy granted. Ruby pounced, tongue flying to Mommy’s palm. Oh, she tasted so _good!_ The salty bitterness spread through her mouth like wildfire. Ruby turned her cum over and over again on her tongue, savoring every dollop before swallowing with big appreciative gulps. She wanted Mommy to see how much she loved bathing her. Every swallow seemed to travel down her entire body, from her throat to her abdomen and stomach all the way to her cock, which throbbed against her skirt in little bouts of delicious friction. She wouldn’t cum anytime soon, unless Mommy wanted her to, but it felt so good to ride closer to that edge.

Mommy’s hand had settled on Ruby’s neck, and it gently kneaded at her as she cleaned. “Good girl,” Mommy purred, and pride bubbled in Ruby’s chest. “You were so patient for me.”

She knew, after a spell, that she had gotten everything. But she made one more delirious pass, probing for any last whiff of the treat she’d left herself. And besides, treat or no, Ruby simply loved tasting her Mommy. That Ruby could worship her by licking between her fingers, grazing her teeth along her wrist, suckling on her thumb was nothing short of a blessing. Mommy was her greatest gift.

Ruby pulled back to find a broad smile waiting for her, didn’t even try to suppress the titter it brought on. “It’s good to see you’re back, baby girl,” Mommy said. “I missed having you like this.” Before Ruby could explain how she missed Mommy too, more than Mommy could possibly know, Mommy pulled her into a kiss. Ruby squeaked in surprise as their lips met, but melted into them without a second thought, overjoyed by the contact.

Mommy’s lips moved languorously against hers at first, a lazy rhythm Ruby giddily reciprocated. Ruby knew that Mommy was touring her property, re-establishing the lay of the land; _here is the house, here are the stables, here is the girl I keep locked up in them_. Ruby shivered at her own comparison, at acknowledging that she was _owned_ , and Mommy took it as an invitation to press the kiss further. Her tongue probed at Ruby’s lower lip, and Ruby opened instantly, inviting her owner in. Ruby didn’t bother dueling Mommy’s tongue with her own. It felt so much better to be dominated, to let Mommy explore and touch and take, take, take. The hand at her neck remained, and Ruby felt another at her ass, roughly tugging her closer. Ruby moaned into the kiss as she felt Mommy flush against her, the thin towel between their chests not enough to separate their shared body heat. One finger extended toward her asshole, massaging gentle circles around the sensitive entry. Ruby could have died happy on the spot.

Then Mommy pulled her away by the neck. “Strip for me,” Mommy commanded, eyes smoldering in dark violet. Ruby’s head spun with want. “I want to see all of you.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Ruby breathed as she shakily returned to her feet.

“Oh,” Mommy continued, “But leave your thigh highs on. I love the way they make your legs look.”

Ruby giggled. “Mommy, you perv,” she chided saucily. The request was hardly a surprise; Mommy had always loved Ruby in her tights, too. Unbidden, she recalled every time she had been utterly fucked like that, thrown to the bed, tights ripped apart, strap-on deep in her ass, and had to fight to keep from massaging that entryway as her arousal spiked. Mommy hadn’t given her permission to touch herself yet.

Ruby couldn’t bring herself to step far away, the thought of distance too foreboding after such a long lack. She settled not far from her seat on the bed, still between Mommy’s spread legs. Mommy was leaning back on her hands, towel only narrowly sheltering her own sex, positively leering. Ruby felt the lust more than saw it in her eyes, could sense Mommy bearing down on her like a wolf circling its prey. Ruby was so small, so docile, so thrilled. She loved to be Mommy’s plaything.

A bend at the waist to unbuckle her boots brought her closer to Mommy’s crotch. Despite the task ahead of her, she couldn’t help but peek, and the first furtive glance fulfilled Ruby’s hopes. Mommy’s pussy was glistening wet already. Ruby licked her lips, imagined burying herself in her beloved owner’s cunt, drowning herself in delectable nectar -

Mommy’s flesh hand hovered into view, pinched and perched the towel higher. Nothing obstructed Ruby’s gaze now, and only her body, locked on its task on reflex, kept her from diving forward. “Begging for another treat so soon,” Mommy laughed indulgently. “You want to eat me, baby girl?”

“Yes,” Ruby rasped.

“Then you can,” Mommy promised, “ _after_ you get naked.”

Suddenly, Ruby’s clothes were suffocating. She couldn’t get her boots off fast enough, wouldn’t even slow down to tease. There would be time enough for her feet later, if Mommy wanted them. Her skirt, a source of pleasurable friction only minutes ago, was now a chafing confinement. She hooked her thumb into her panties as she pulled it down, desperate to free herself completely. Next came her wrist guards, which were frustratingly tricky. Ruby, focused on her fastenings, yelped as she felt a hand circle around her newly naked cock.

“Mmm,” Mommy hummed appreciatively as she began to stroke. This was only an exploring touch, her grip feather-light, but still the heat and motion nearly knocked Ruby’s knees out from under her. “You really are rock-hard.”

Ruby whimpered as the nascent pleasure set her nerves to screaming. “Mommy, yes, please, oh yes, just like that,” she cried unabashedly.

“You want me to keep going?” Mommy asked.

“Yes, gods, please, yes -”

Mommy’s hand stopped dead with a sudden, almost painful squeeze. Ruby nearly jumped back, but for the grip holding her in place. “I’ll keep going when you do,” Mommy said.

Abruptly Ruby realized she’d stopped unfastening her guards. Her face flushed hot with embarrassment. Mommy had given her a command, but she had let her inner slut ignore it. “I-I’m sorry,” she apologized unbidden, panic rising. “You just - you just felt so good, but that’s no excuse, I should have kept going, I…”

However Ruby had meant to finish that, she never did, because Mommy _laughed_ then, as if Ruby had just told an excellent joke. She leaned forward then, raising her other hand to stroke Ruby’s cheek. Ruby leaned into the touch immediately, searching for comfort. “Baby, no, you’re just fine,” she assured, and Ruby’s ache abated. She knew Mommy would never lie to her. “I know you don’t always think so well. I just love torturing you.” Mommy’s hand retreated as she brought her lips to Ruby’s chest, kissing at her exposed breasts. Each press was a firecracker in Ruby’s veins. “You are so,” _kiss_ , “very,” _kiss_ , “fun,” _kiss_ , “to torture. Now, can you keep going if I do, or should I stop?”

“Please don’t stop,” Ruby pleaded.

“Okay,” Mommy agreed, and once again her hand began to move. Ruby groaned low in her throat at the contact. She wanted so badly to lie back and let Mommy ride her boneless. But she had a job to do. Shaky fingers made her guards harder to unbuckle, and Mommy’s insistent ministrations at her chest meant she had to hold her arms above her head to do it. But one clattered to the ground after the other, leaving only the remaining buttons on her blouse. “Good girl,” Mommy praised as she spotted the second guard rolling away. “Not too slutty to listen.” Ruby’s cock twitched happily at the praise. Mommy chuckled. “Still a slut for praise, though.”

“Mommy,” Ruby meekly mumbled, so dominated was she on the sensations pouring from her cock, “I need you to, your head, it’s, I need to do my shirt and you’re, ah, _mmmmmmmmm_ -”

“You can work around me,” Mommy said, before nipping at Ruby’s collarbone through the blouse. Ruby couldn’t bring her hands to bear fast enough, and shaky though they were, they surely slipped between Mommy’s body and her own. _One_. Mommy grazed her teeth along a nipple, sped her strokes. _Two_. Mommy sucked _hard_ at the underside of one tit; Ruby moaned as she wondered how big a mark it would leave. It was so difficult to focus now, the sensations fogging her mind so much she could barely _see_ \- _Three._ The fabric of her blouse hung loose at her sides, and swiftly she tore her arms from the sleeves. Her last article of clothing was finally gone.

“Gods, it’s been so long since I had you naked for me,” Mommy moaned against her stomach between nips. Her unoccupied hand found one of Ruby’s and guided it toward her cock. “I want you masturbating while you eat my pussy,” she told Ruby. Ruby obediently began to stroke, hand twisting up and down her hot length. Gods, she was so hard right now. “But _you will not cum._ ”

 _You will not cum_. The words, spoken in that tone, struck Ruby across the face like a firm backhand, rattled her brain with tingling pain. Mommy hadn’t seen fit to use this power yet today, but Ruby reveled in the sensation. It felt so good to have Mommy assume direct control of her mind. “I will not cum,” Ruby said, and it was true.

“Good girl,” Mommy praised, and the tingling spread, metastasized through her limbs. “Now on your knees.” Ruby dropped immediately, eyes landing on Mommy’s exposed cunt. It was practically weeping, and Ruby licked her lips in anticipation. Mommy ruffled her hair affectionately. But then her grip tightened, and Mommy pulled her by the scalp toward her crotch. Ruby couldn’t help the squeal of delight that tugged from her. It sent a thrill all the way to her cock, and Ruby groaned as she gripped it harder in reply. “Go ahead, baby girl. You’ve earned your rewa- _mmmmmmmmm_ ,” she broke off as Ruby dove in.

Mommy pussy Mommy’s pussy _Mommy’s pussy._  If being commanded crowded out Ruby’s other thoughts, but the sweet taste of her owner’s arousal obliterated them. Ruby might have cum on the spot if not for Mommy’s command. Her nectar was electric. It intoxicated her, dragged her deeper under, deeper into herself. Ruby Xiao Long was only a slut. Ruby Xiao Long was a tongue and a cock and a pinup. Ruby Xiao Long existed to worship. Every drop of arousal filled her belly further with these certainties.

Ruby didn’t have to think consciously to avoid the clit for now. Mommy was flatteringly turned on, but even so the little nub would be too sensitive, and Mommy always adored a good build-up. Instead she peeled apart the labia with her tongue, taking each into her mouth in turn and suckling lovingly. She sucked harder in pulses, and each pulse wrung a low groan from her owner’s throat. Ruby felt herself subconsciously match that rhythm on her cock, and she groaned in turn.

“Oh _gods_ yes _,_ ” Mommy gasped, and abruptly Ruby was yanked by her roots away from her prize. She almost screamed at the denial, but Mommy was faster. “Finger me while I talk to you,” she demanded, and Ruby’s other hand was flying to her cunt before she could consciously process it. She gently drew her index and middle finger around the inside of her folds, drawing another long, low hum from Mommy’s chest. “How - _mmmmm_ \- how do I taste?”

“You taste like cumming feels,” Ruby responded dizzily.

Mommy let out a satisfied growl at the reply, a wicked smile dawning on her face. “Of course I do,” she said, tugging her head back to her pussy. Ruby eagerly met it again, tongue already out in preparation. Ruby didn’t retract her other hand. She kept it in motion, probing at Mommy’s slick entrance while her mouth worked higher up. She worked her cock harder in turn, squeezing her base tightly, wringing a whine from her own throat. “I remember, _mmmmmm_ , I remember implanting that suggestion, but for you to have hung on to it all these years...gods, you really are a massive _hypnoslut_ , baby girl.”

Ruby shuddered as the name set off another tingle of pleasure in the back of her skull. “Hess, Hohhee,” she agreed.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Mommy scorned. The hand in Ruby’s hair kept her anchored.

“Mmm.”

 _Hypnoslut._ Ruby’s mouth was awash with Mommy’s taste; it crowded out every other flavor, every memory of other flavors. _Hypnoslut._ Ruby’s tongue finally found her owner’s clit, and her answering groan blasted away sound like a storm wind. _Hypnoslut._ She swore she could feel her own tongue bathing the head of her cock as she twined herself around Mommy’s nub, sucking it gently into her mouth and circling it like a drain. _Hypnoslut._ Two fingers found purchase inside Mommy, curling up to massage her favorite spot, and the way it warmed her, Ruby herself might as well have been sheathed in that throbbing heat. _Hypnoslut._ Ruby found Mommy’s eyes bleeding angry red when she dared to look up, but no anger to accompany them, only a deeply satisfied smirk. Ruby felt so helpless under that gaze, and the bolt of pleasure this brought on took Ruby to the edge of her first false orgasm of the night.

Ruby’s eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned against the pussy in front of her, but Mommy’s commands kept her at work, tongue flitting and fingers flying. She would be riding her edge for a while now as she continued to masturbate. She knew that was exactly how Mommy liked her. Mommy hummed low and pushed Ruby harder into her cunt, grinding against her slut’s mouth. “You’re right there already, aren’t you, baby girl,” she more stated than asked. “Gods, yes, I love keeping you strung out like this. Fuck. You’re so hot when you’re about to cum.” Ruby tried to muster something, _anything_ sensical in reply, but all she could manage was another long, drowning moan.

Ruby could barely think, but she didn’t have to. Some reflex of hers recognized the way Mommy’s thighs hitched, the slight tremble in the hand against her scalp, and she knew she was close. Her muscle memory would carry her, she knew, if only she let go. With one last shuddering inhale, she did.

Ruby wasn’t home; she was nothing but motion and sensation now. A body following orders. A hand flying up and down her cock, running over the head, squeezing hard at the base. Her own forever-oncoming orgasm, a thousand flashing lights on the back of her eyes. Fingers twining inside her pussy over and over, curling as she dared Mommy further and further toward the edge. Teeth ever so gently grazing the engorged clit between them, once, twice -

That did it. “Oh _fuck_ yes honey, Mommy’s cumming, yes, yes, take it you fucking _whore_ ,” she screamed as she came into Ruby’s eager mouth. Mommy rarely squirted and there was nothing to lap up this time, but her hands rooted Ruby in place just the same as she rode it out, moaning and laying profanities on Ruby’s shoulders the whole while. Those were the only words to break through to her consciousness, swaddled as it was in the pleasant buzz of a job well done.

Well, that and her orgasm, still denied. Ruby shifted uncomfortably on her knees as her need reasserted itself, the pleasure almost painful. But then Mommy was hauling her up, lifting by the hair still clamped in her fingers, and from the devilish look in her eye Ruby knew immediately that it was only going to get worse. Mommy stood languidly from the bed, forcing Ruby to rise entirely to her feet, her legs aching in protest from holding another position so long.

“ _You_ ,” Mommy began once they were square, “did an excellent job.” The hand finally left her locks. Mommy mussed at them a couple of times, attempting to return them to their usual ordered chaos, before finding firm purchase on the back of her neck. She leaned in close, hot breath fractions of an inch from Ruby’s cheek. Ruby couldn’t have shrunk from her if she tried, needy as she was. ‘You were _such_ ,” a nip at her cheek, “a good,” a firmer bite this time, nearly at her ear, “slut for Mommy.” Ruby’s labored breath hitched again at the name, her body drawing itself further to attention. “Good sluts get rewarded,” she growled into her ear. “Would you like a reward?”

“Yes, oh please yes, Mommy,” Ruby begged instantly.

“Then tell me what you want, baby girl.”

“I want you to use me,” Ruby said. “I want you to make me cum.”

“Good girl,” Mommy purred. Then her hand left Ruby’s neck, and she yelped as she was suddenly scooped into Mommy’s arms, one arm across her shoulders and the other under her thighs. Mommy tossed her effortlessly onto the bed, and she reveled in the helplessness of being manhandled. “On your knees, face down,” Mommy commanded. She turned away as Ruby complied, rummaging through her bag.

Ruby shivered with anticipation as she waited on the bed. It had been so long since she’d had a thick dildo in her ass, since she’d felt the dirty thrill of being taken like a bitch. It was so hard to wait. Her opening was already tingling. “Mommy, please, may I finger myself?”

A chuckle from behind her as something was extracted from a bag. “Sure, baby girl,” Mommy granted. “Get yourself ready for me.”

It was all Ruby needed to hear. She spat thoroughly on her index and middle finger, then brought them to bear on her rear, only massaging the opening at first. Ruby was taking it slower than she knew she strictly needed to. She’d trained her ass to take cocks without fuss - a slut should always be ready - but it felt so good to tease herself. Her own cock twitched in appreciation, and she let out a long, low hum as she relaxed.

“One finger,” Mommy instructed. Ruby sighed as she entered herself with her middle. She loved the way her ass opened up for things, almost devoured them. And she felt so _good_ inside! Ruby found her prostate and rubbed gently at it, letting the delicious pressure seep into her psyche for the first time in ages. “Wow, that went in like nothing. Two now.” Ruby crossed her index under her middle finger as it slid in, and she spun the two tentatively, exploring how easily she could stretch. Her ass was more than ready, she discovered. She moaned as she worked the entrance wider and faster, reveling in spreading herself open, putting her asshole on display for her owner. Sure enough, she received a moan in answer moments later. “Gods, you’ve got such a greedy ass,” she groaned.

“All thanks to you, Mommy,” Ruby replied sweetly.

Mommy’s weight settled behind her on the bed, and Ruby could make out the telltale _squish_ of lube being dispensed. “Awww, honey, you don’t have to lie to me,” Mommy sung sweetly. She casually let the lubricated dildo fall against Ruby’s ass cheek, and Ruby’s eyes widened; it was broad and _heavy._ “We both know this is just how you are.”

The barest spike of panic jolted Ruby, turned her reply bashful. “That’s - you hypnotized me, you trained me, you made me like this -” Mommy laughed uproariously at her stammered denial, and Ruby’s blood couldn’t decide if that made it run hot or cold.

“Baby girl, I might have hypnotized you, but I didn’t _erase_ you,” she dismissed. She adjusted her dildo against Ruby’s back, sliding its length up and down across Ruby’s hole. Ruby’s head fogged with lust again. She wanted it so badly. “I molded you like clay. Everything you are now was already in there somewhere. You’ve always been a submissive, needy slut. All I did was give you permission.”

 _I’ve always been a submissive, needy slut._ “That’s not true,” Ruby denied, but even to her ears it sounded weak, forced. She was play-acting and she knew it.

“It’ll feel _so good_ to tell me the truth, you know. Don’t you want to let go?”

Mommy’s hands gripped Ruby’s ass tightly, spreading her wide. Ruby could feel her asshole parting under the pressure, weak as it was. _I’m so loose,_  she thought. “I - I am, _mmmmmmmm yes_ \- I’m telling the truth,” she continued to protest.

“Let’s see about that.” And then the head of Mommy’s cock lined up at her entrance. Ruby ground back against it, trying to sheathe it inside her a moment sooner, but Mommy retreated with her, chuckling. “If you tell me honestly who you are, then _you may cum_ _when I fuck you_.”

Mommy’s hypnotic drawl shook Ruby’s resistance free of its last, pitiful fingerholds. “I’m, I’m...I’m a greedy cumslut,” she conceded. The admission sent another shock to her loins. “I’m a plaything who needs to be used.” Another crack of lighting across her cock. She bucked again against Mommy’s incredible dick, and this time the head spread her, drawing a long, low whine from her begging mouth. Gods, she really was such a hungry whore. “I’ve got nothing in my head but sex!” she shouted, knowing it now in every bone. “And you’re right! This is the real me! You set me free, Mommy! Now please, PLEASE FUCK ME!”

“Well said,” agreed Mommy, before sheathing herself in one easy stroke.

Ruby gasped as her owner stuffed her. The strap had felt huge against her ass, but that was no comparison with _in_ it. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the dildo bottomed out. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so full; Mommy must have bought a new one in her absence. Mommy’s new dick. Mommy’s _incredible_ new dick.

“How you doing down there, baby girl?” Mommy asked, patting her rump. Ruby tried to take stock, but gave up with a whine. Her senses were completely overloaded by the pressure in her ass, by the heat thrumming in her cock. She pawed at the bed under her, as if the sheets might have a hint. “Good, then?” she taunted. Ruby nodded vigorously.

And then Mommy began to _move._ Ruby learned every ridge of the dildo as it entered and exited her, as her ass clung to it, begging it to return. It obliged, and they established an agonizing rhythm. Ruby could only guess how loud her keen was; volume control was a bit beyond her. “You look so good filled like this. Gods, I love watching you take cock,” Mommy exclaimed.

“I love cock,” Ruby managed. It wasn’t what she’d meant to say, but what had she meant to say, anyway? She wasn’t sure.

“I know you do,” Mommy laughed, picking up her pace. “You could have more, you know. Back on Patch it was just you and me, but we’ve got a whole _team_ now.” Ruby whimpered at the reminder, clenching around the invader in her ass. Mommy hummed as she encountered the additional resistance. “Oh, you like that, huh? Imagine they’re all here, Ruby. They’re all watching Mommy fuck her personal little girl.” Ruby did imagine that - all of them surrounding her in a half-circle, every eye on her face as Mommy took her. Some of them were disgusted, some of them were intrigued, but _all_ of them knew her secret.

“It want it!” she shouted, the shaft pumping inside her driving her to new heights. “I want them to know the real me!”

Mommy growled behind her, clearly liking the idea as well. “We could let them in on you, too,” she mused, never breaking stride. “Set up a rotation, or maybe just let them fuck you as they please? Would you like that, baby girl? You wanna be the team’s free-use sex toy?”

“Yes,” Ruby gasped without hesitation. It was getting harder to think, but she imagined the cock ramming her belonged to Ren, gorgeous black hair swaying with his piston motion. She imagined that below her face on the bed was Blake’s pussy, imagined driving her tongue against the faunus’s clit over and over as she rocked forward, imagined the quiet woman writhing under her touch. She imagined Nora stroking her hair as she watched, imagined Jaune stroking her painfully hard length. Her breathing hitched as she nearly sobbed from the pleasure. This was all so overwhelming.

“I could just leave you like this,” Mommy offered. “Never bring you down from the trance. You could be honest with yourself forever.” Ruby wanted it. Ruby saw herself kneeling, naked, before her team, waiting for someone to command her. She saw Jaune and Weiss taking over her role as leader, felt her body thoughtlessly following orders in combat. She felt so empty. She felt so full.

That did it. Ruby screamed as she came, jets of semen pumping from her dick onto the bed below. Mommy never stopped thrusting, and each rub of the hard shaft against her prostate summoned a new bolt of white through her brain. She was floating, she was falling, she was gone and never coming back. Her last sensation before passing out was of slumping onto the bed, defeated.

 

* * *

  

Ruby awoke in water.

It took her time to place herself. This was the tub in adjacent bathroom. They were still in Argus, then. Faint lavender scented the suds that slid off her skin. And behind her, cushioning her against the porcelain wall, was Yang - she assumed.

“Welcome back to the world of the living.” Definitely Yang’s voice. Ruby’s tension ebbed. “Who do I have right now?”

“Your sister, Yang,” Ruby said, slumping again as she assured herself she was safe. Yang’s one hand - she had detached her prosthetic - played in her hair, lathering shampoo. “Mmmmm,” she sighed. “How long was I out?”

“Twenty or so,” Yang explained. “How much do you remember right now?”

Ruby scrunched up her face, struggling to decide. “Maybe half of it? I remember you...putting me under, and teasing me with, um” - why was she suddenly bashful? She’d done all this before - “with my cum, and playing with me while I stripped.”

“Eh, less than half,” Yang shrugged. “I’m not surprised. I had you deeper under for the rest of it. It’ll come.”

“Always do,” Ruby joked, laughing lightly at her own humor. She snuggled into the crook of Yang’s neck; Yang had to pull her hand away at that angle but acquiesced without protest.

Silence fell between them then. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Ruby knew there was more to discuss. She’d follow her sister’s lead, though. Yang needed this aftercare as much as she did. Ruby allowed herself to float, unstuck from time, nothing on her mind. She frowned. How long had it been since she’d felt so unburdened?

“You okay, Rubes?” Yang asked. She sounded worried. Obviously, she’d spotted Ruby’s face.

“I’m great. Really, I am,” Ruby quickly assured when Yang raised an eyebrow. “Actually, I was just thinking about how long it’s been since I was this at ease. I mean, you saw me earlier.” She punctuated this with a kiss to Yang’s neck, which earned a hum of recognition. “When we were journeying across Anima, or in the house at Haven, even when it was quiet we all knew what we were there for.” Ruby’s hands found Yang’s thighs, rubbing them affectionately. “I know it’s partly the endorphins, but it’s so nice to feel small. It’s like I’m normal again.”

“Says the one with the sisterly hypnosis kink,” Yang laughed.

Ruby clawed at Yang’s legs, earning a surprised squeal. “Hey, you’re stuck here as much as I am!” she protested. “I know you love me when I’m under.”

“I do,” Yang confessed. She worried her lip before continuing, clearly caught on whatever came next. “Ruby, I don’t know if we’ll be able to do this much. You’re right, there’s a lot going on right now, and -”

“Shhhh,” Ruby interrupted, soothing the welts she’d just left and kissing Yang’s neck. “I know. Just hold me. We’ll worry about tomorrow tomorrow.”

Yang hesitated, but finally brought her arm to rest around Ruby’s abdomen. “Love ya, sis.”

Ruby smiled. “Love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas's countless small aggressions are wearing on Blake. When a mugging that interrupts date night proves an insult too far, Yang offers to help her girlfriend relax the best way she knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Volume 7! I began this draft before the season started, so just pretend it's compliant with all the new canon.

Yang had managed to go three minutes without bothering Blake, a record for the night. Her partner and lover’s insistence had made the trudge home through the snowy, salty slop seem much longer than a quarter hour. After the encounter she’d laid it on thick - joke after awful joke, no glare steely enough to stop her. When she finally demurred from those, it was to try sincerity instead. That hurt more, because Blake didn’t want to refuse her. She’d promised herself she would heal better than this, and in many ways she had. But Atlas was flowing like brine into old wounds.

The blonde waited until their hotel door was shut solid behind them before speaking. Ruby and Weiss hadn’t returned from their own partner bonding night; perhaps they were having better luck. “Look, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to -”

“Then stop asking.” Blake winced at her own tone, but she had truly had enough. Not of Yang, per se. She had had enough of staying strong and was letting the anger bleed. “Just let me hole up and read, Yang. That’s all I want right now.” She marched into their bedroom and let herself crash face-first into the bedding.

Yang’s footsteps came to rest at the door frame, and a little crack of metal on cedar let Blake know Yang was leaning against it. That distance was as good as Blake was going to get, apparently. No consternation laced her voice when she spoke - if she was taking Blake’s tantrum personally, she didn’t show it. “I’m...human, so I’ve got blind spots here. But I know if _I_ had been cornered by a bunch of violent goons who hated me for no good reason, I’d be staving off a panic attack right now. I still get people confronting me about the Vytal festival sometimes, you know? Even when it’s just questions, I don’t always handle ‘em so well.” Blake refused to reply, so Yang kept going. “I meant it - if you don’t want to talk, you don’t have to. Just tell me if I’m responsible, even a little bit. Should I let you take point next time? I knew you didn’t _need_ my help with those racist fucks and I stuck my nose in anyway. I’m - I’m sorry if that was condescending.”

 _She’s not protecting me. And I’m_ not _protecting her._ Blake had felt more free dating Yang in the month since Adam than she had in years, and if Yang’s average demeanor these days was any indication, Blake had to believe she felt the same. But it made sense she’d still be skittish. The faunus couldn’t fault her girlfriend for making tonight just a little about herself. “I promise you, Yang, this has nothing to do with you. It’s not even really about the muggers. I’m being stupid. Just give me the night to cool off.”

“Not about the muggers?!” Blake thought Yang could have stood to sound less shocked. “I mean, yeah, you could have pounded them into the pavement no problem - I don’t even think they had auras - but not even a little bit?”

“It’s this _whole fucking city_ , Yang!” Blake felt something snap and abruptly realized she was going to tell all, plans be damned. Yang had been so wrong that Blake’s pride demanded she correct her. She rolled onto her back and sat up, ran a hand through her mussed hair. “I can’t fucking stand Atlas. I _knew_ it was a hard place for faunus to live, but seeing it for myself has been something else. They won’t even leave us alone in Mantle, in the _fucking_ slum! You saw their clothes, right?” Yang nodded. They had worn clean, custom-cut outfits - out of place among the lower city’s poor. “Those bastards tonight were imports. They probably flew down from Atlas proper to have a little sick fun on a Friday night. Fucking police on every corner and all they do is arrest _faunus_. It kills me, Yang. It kills me knowing it’s happening all around us - yes it is, Yang, I know what to look for and I can _hear_ it, you have no idea! I can hear every insult, every scream, and - and - and I can’t even _do_ anything!”

RWBY and JNR had been so busy since arriving in Atlas, staking out the academy, liaising with the military coup, and fending off Salem’s allies. Even in their rare downtime, prudence demanded they keep a low profile. Blake had passed up two golden opportunities to get into trouble on the way to their date spot, a mixed-couple-friendly bar a dozen blocks away. When trouble had found her anyway, it had been the last straw.

Yang approached the bed and plopped herself next to Blake on the edge, holding eye contact the whole time so Blake could tell her _no_. Blake let her, and Yang pulled her into a hug immediately. The faunus stubbornly held stiff in her arms, stupid though she felt doing it. “Hey, just know that I get it, okay?” Yang spoke low and sweet, almost directly into Blake’s top ear. “I know how bad it hurts to pick your battles like that. You feel like you’re betraying a side of yourself.”

“It never used to be this hard. With the White Fang I _lived_ for faunus justice. I could do anything I wanted as long as I wasn’t stupid - as long as I kept out of jail. At Beacon I was too focused on keeping a low profile to act out. Now, though…” Now that she wasn’t a wreck, she couldn’t just kill the guilt. After years of work on herself, she had finally earned the privilege of being a disappointment.

Silence reigned in the bedroom then, and Yang broke it with an offer Blake had never expected. “I have an idea.”

“Hmm.”

“Would you let me hypnotize you?”

Blake shoved Yang to arm’s length as if she’d become too hot to hold. She hadn’t heard a joke in her girlfriend’s voice, but maybe, she thought, she would wear one on her face. None. Yang was bafflingly serious. In Blake’s stunned silence, Yang pressed on. “Weird request, I know. But I promise it’ll help. It’s perfect for this.”

“You want to hypnotize me.” Yang nodded. “You know how to hypnotize people, and you _don’t think it’s bullshit_ , and you want to hypnotize _me._ ” Yang nodded. “Everything okay up there, Yang? Did you get popped tonight while I wasn’t looking?”

Blake kept expecting Yang to drop the facade. She’d quirk up her lips to repress her mirth, she’d turn away and loose a giggle, she’d apologize and leave Blake to dwell on this latest awkward joke. But the blonde persisted. She wore a look she’d wear while spotting you at the gym, focus so honed it reassured. “I’m just fine. I could make you fine, too.”

That look, those words, shot an involuntary shiver up her spine. Yang was radiating a particular confidence Blake hadn’t seen the woman cast. Blake had long accustomed herself to Yang’s bluster, her big bold love. This wasn’t that Yang. Yang was hatching plans. Yang was _studying_ her. Yang was...flirting. Hypnotically.

It was kind of hot, Blake had to admit. Just a little. It was grating against her better judgment.

“Suppose I take you seriously for five seconds,” Blake said, and tried not watch as one corner of Yang’s mouth turned upward just so. “When did you learn to do this? Was this - I don’t know - part of your physical therapy or something?”

Yang shook her head. “Way longer than that. Back on Patch, when Ruby was having a bad day, I’d put her under. We had a relaxation program we’d do. Helped her take the edge off, y’know?”

 _Back on Patch._ “How did I never hear about this?”

“I kept it low-key at Beacon. I kinda saw it as just a me-and-Ruby thing, and Ruby wanted to grow out of it.” At Beacon Blake had never imagined Yang could keep secrets. She’d been an open book about so many subjects - her mothers, her frank evaluations of others, how much she cared about you. Blake knew now she wasn’t straightforward about everything, but that _hypnosis_ would be thorny territory still struck her as deeply absurd. “Ruby’s back on board, though. We did a session in Argus. And now I’m thinking we ought to broaden the circle.”

“You never did tell me about your ‘sisterly bonding time’ in Argus.”

“You never asked.” Yang hopped back from the edge of the bed until she was sitting back to the headboard. “Cuddle while we talk?” she requested, opening her arms in invitation. A smile adorned her lips; nothing about this situation fazed her. Implausible as it sounded, Yang really seemed at home with this.

And Blake did join her between her legs, slumping so her head was pillowed under Yang’s chin and against her boobs; Yang laughed pleasantly and scritched at the top of her scalp. Even if date night had been ruined, Blake decided they could make their own at home. With each rise and fall of Yang’s chest the tension in Blake’s body unwound. “So, I have some concerns,” she began.

“Thought you might.”

“Are you going to brainwash me? Can you do that?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, dork.” She could guess, but her question wrenched a chuckle from Yang, as planned. “Why, were you hoping to have your mind wiped? Read any _good books_ lately?”

Blake blushed. She had, once upon a time, and it had stirred some mixed feelings. _Master’s Grace_ had been an awful, purple tome, but Blake had nervously pored over it in her tent for days. She’d never forgotten it. “I can neither confirm nor deny that.”

“I could, if you wanted me to.” Blake’s brow bent in surprise. “Hypnosis isn’t like stage magic - I don’t gain involuntary, absolute control over you. I can’t make you jump off a bridge or murder someone. I make you more pliable, and you’re most likely to listen to suggestions you already want. And you _do_ want something, Blake,” she said, rubbing behind one ear and breathing steadily. “I’m just getting you out of your own way.”

Blake quivered. “So, if I wanted to be _completely blank_ …you could make me that way?”

“If that’s what you’d like.” Yang let that sit for one long breath. “Is it?”

“...I don’t think so.” She’d had to think about it. Was it that she didn’t want to be messed with that deeply, or that it wasn’t the _way_ she wanted to be messed with? She blinked rapidly, trying to banish the question. “I’m sorry. I’m, um, I’m trying not to think about this too sexually. I know hypnosis isn’t just a fetish thing. You did this with your sister, after all.”

Yang’s chest rose and fell gently. Blake found it was comforting being rocked like this. “I get it, believe me,” she said. “It’s not like it would be weird for us. We’re already fucking, babe. But I want this to be _your_ time. If you want to play, I can make that happen. I can also just put you to sleep. However you wanna do this.”

The conversation _was_ turning her on, no doubt. Whether from the subject matter, the mystery, or Yang’s unwavering confidence, she couldn’t say. Their relationship was still so fresh that they had hardly begun to touch each other, let alone explore kinks. But Blake had decade-old ideas filed away, and she knew she wanted to explore being subby with a partner she actually trusted. It was almost too perfect.

_Tonight, of all nights? You’re still frustrated and guilty. It’s not the right time._

_When_ will _be the right time? Do you really want to wait until this is all over? Can you afford to?_

No, Blake decided, she couldn’t. “Let’s just see where things lead,” Blake decided. “I won’t lie, this is all pretty hot. If that’s where my head goes when I’m under, I’m not gonna say no. I’ll still be _choosing_ to do it, right?”

Yang nodded, exhaling softly onto Blake’s scalp. “You’ll still be in there. We’ll talk about how you felt afterwards, and don’t forget your safeword, but if an order feels wrong, you just won’t be compelled to obey. Happened with Ruby plenty of times while we were learning.” Yang grinned. “I’m much better at it now, though.”

Blake scoffed. “Cocky, much? You think I’m just going to _let you_ control me?”

Yang adjusted just so, and before Blake knew it her metal hand was tilting Blake’s chin back, back. Then her eyes locked with Yang’s, violet fast fading red. “When I’m through with you, you’ll be begging me for the privilege.”

Color rushed to her cheeks, her chest, everywhere. “O-oh.”

Then Yang blinked and the red was gone. “Messing with you, babe. We’re just experimenting tonight.” Blake only half heard the excuse; her pulse hadn’t heard it at all. Those eyes had burned themselves into memory. But Yang leaned down and planted a kiss on Blake’s brow. The moment had passed for now. “First, we need to get you focused. Close your eyes and breathe. Try to breathe in time with me, okay?”

“One of you induction tricks?”

“This is just to help you chill,” Yang said. Blake huffed at the evasion, but began to follow along. Her partner’s breath twined around her neck and over her shoulders. In, out. In, out. Soon they were breathing as one, Yang barely audible to Blake over her own echoes.

Yang had begun at an easy resting rate, but as the minutes dragged on Blake had to adjust her tempo down and down, even pausing strenuously between inhale and exhale. Distantly, Blake recognized this as meditative breathing. Blake had to admit that it _was_ clearing her head - the discomfort of the evening was still present, but appeared to her as as faraway concern, far too far to be urgent. If this was hypnosis, it was...nice. Not sexy yet, but nice. Blake understood why Ruby would enjoy it.

“Blake, can you hear me?” Yang asked.

“Mmmm,” Blake hummed in reply.

“I’m going to quiet my breathing now. I want you to follow my voice.”

“Okay.”

“In.” Yang counted eight beats, a monotone lullaby. “Hold.” Another eight. Blake counted along in her head. “Out.” Eight more at the tempo they had set together. “Hold.” Blake’s lungs protested, but it felt nice to focus. She could do this. And she did, for what she thought were several more minutes. Yang’s voice grew dimmer and dimmer until Blake swore she could only hear herself.

“Good girl. You’re doing so well,” Yang said when the silence stretched. “You’re going to keep breathing, just like that. And as you breathe in...out...in...out, your eyes open.”

Blake’s eyes opened. In Yang’s outstretched hand she found a sizable amethyst gem, perhaps the circumference of her eye. Cut to dazzling in the Atlesian sunset, Blake followed its facets automatically as Yang angled it. It was gorgeous. She wondered how Yang had come by it.

The count continued in Blake’s head, and now the gem kept it too. Yang completed one cycle every eight beats. The tiny voice echoing in her mind faded, as if marching further and further away, until it was gone and only the gem remained to follow. In, hold. Out, hold. Thirty-two counts and four rotations. Motes of violet danced in her vision, splayed and played before her.

Yang’s voice sounded a thousand miles away. “A long, winding path stretches before you. The landscape before you is beautiful. You’re so happy to be taking a walk today. Where are you right now, Blake?”

Blake knew the answer immediately. “I’m in Menagerie,” she slurred. “On the beach.”

“You’re on the beach in Menagerie. There’s no one else around - you’re all alone. You can feel the warm sand giving way under your feet every time you take a step.” She could feel it as she curled her toes. “You can hear the waves lapping against the shore. They sound like my voice.” It was all that she could hear. “The sun is high in the sky. It’s violet, just like this gem. You love this color.” Blake loved the violet light. “You walk toward the sun. You want to follow the sun. Repeat after me: I want to follow the sun.”

“Wanna follow the sun.” The violet light was so alluring. She loved this color. Of course she wanted to follow it.

“Good girl. You follow it step after step as you cross the beach. It’s such a beautiful day. You’re completely relaxed and at ease. Repeat after me: I am completely relaxed and at ease.”

Blake agreed. “Mmmmmm completely relaxed ‘n’ at ease.”

“Good girl. You keep walking, step after step after step. And as you walk, the salty scent of the ocean gets stronger and stronger. You realize you’re approaching the shoreline.” Suddenly Blake could see it, waves lapping gently one after the other across the endless sea. “But you keep walking. The ocean is what you came for. You know the water will be warm and comfortable. You came for that water.” Blake imagined the sea washing over her flushed skin. It would feel so good.

The voice in the waves continued unabated, a thrumming rhythm beating on Blake’s bones. “You reach the shore. The ocean here is dark and deep, and you know that after eight steps you will be completely underwater. But you’re not afraid; the ocean is what you came for. Repeat after me: I want to be underwater.” Blake did. “Good girl.

“You take your first step into the ocean. The water is warm and comfortable, just like you knew it would be. In fact, it’s so comfortable that everywhere it touches, you can feel your fear seeping away into the sea. And you realize that after your eighth step, when you’re completely engulfed, you will be more relaxed than you ever have been before. You will be so comfortable with yourself, so unburdened by fear, that you will become totally honest and open. You will be able to speak truthfully about who you are.” Blake knew in that moment that she had never been truly honest with herself. Only underwater could she cross that threshold. She wanted so badly to breach it.

“You take your second step. By now the water is up to your knees, and everywhere it touches you can feel your fear seeping away into the sea. As it does, a memory starts to take shape in your mind’s eye. This is a memory of something you truly wanted. It’s only a silhouette right now, but you know that if you step deeper into the ocean, you’ll be able to see it more and more clearly. You want so badly to know what it is. Can you see it, Blake?”

Blake could. The scene was still murky, cloaked in inky blackness, but Blake knew in heart already what it was. It was a scene she’d been afraid to want, and for a breath that aimless anxiety took hold again. But then another wave rolled away, leaching her worry as it left. She was completely relaxed. She wanted so badly to see.

“Good girl. You take your third step. Now the water is up to your thighs, and everywhere it touches you can feel your fear seeping away into the sea. As you do, the fog lifts further, and you can see more of the scene. You still can’t speak it aloud. You won’t be able to do that until you’re totally honest and open.” It was a domestic scene, she discovered. A living room, perhaps, full of familiar folks Blake couldn’t quite place yet. Blake felt an instant connection to the room and its people. She needed to see them. She needed to understand her desires.

Blake existed to prove people wrong. She knew that she had dedicated her life to justice for her people, to righting the world, to making it a home for everyone. Not every decision along that path had been perfect, but Blake had no regrets about the overall course. She would do it again a thousand times. Now this weight, too, washed away into the sea.

“You take your fourth step. Now the water is up to your waist, and everywhere it touches you can feel your fear seeping away into the sea. You can see it even more clearly now, and your desire to see the memory is greater than it ever has been. You so badly want to be honest with yourself.” Blake could make out Yang’s face now. She was resting against the arm of the couch, legs spread in deep comfort, staring fondly down at something on the carpet.

Would it really be so bad to put down arms, just for a little while? All her life she’d taken defensive postures - sometimes not to resist, but just to get through the day. As relaxed as she was, she could finally see how _weary_ that left her. Just for one night, she wanted to give in, to relent. Could anyone blame her? This fear joined its fellows in the receding current.

“You take your fifth step. Now the water is up to your chest, and everywhere it touches you can feel your fear seeping away into the sea. The memory is beginning to resolve itself, and you’re more sure than ever that it’s something you’ve always wanted. This memory is a true part of you. You have to reclaim it.” The floor uncovers itself. On their knees, flanking a shadowed central figure, are Ruby and Weiss, pouring unstoppered affection over the figure. Weiss is gazing lovingly at them; Ruby is petting their back.

These thoughts were forbidden to good faunus. To want this was to admit defeat, to be everything the humans wanted to make you. And truly, Blake had no wish to live this desire. To _indulge_ it, though, she realized she would happily give in to Yang. She imagined herself living completely unburdened for a night, just one cosmic breath. The sea came and went, and so did her apprehension.

“You take your sixth step. Now the water is up to your shoulders, and everywhere it touches you can feel your fear seeping away into the sea. You’ve almost recovered your precious memory. The warmth it carries spreads all through your body, filling in the spaces the tides emptied. It travels up your toes, your shins, your thighs, your hips, your stomach, your chest, and down your arms to your fingers. Everywhere the water touches, the memory spreads.” Of course it was her on the floor, kneeling before Yang, between Ruby and Weiss. Her head bent low, supported on both knees and elbows.

Yang would understand. Ruby and Weiss, too, when - _if,_ she corrected - if they found out. They would all be okay with her.

No. _When_ they found out she would _make_ them okay with her. Okay, and so much more than okay. Her uncertainty rode away on the crystalline roil.

“You take your seventh step. Now the water is up to your chin, and everywhere it touches you can feel your fear seeping away into the sea. With just one more step you will be completely submerged. This doesn’t frighten you; in fact, it excites you. You want to be submerged. You want to remember. You want to be totally honest and open. You can’t wait to take the final step.” Yang was naked from the waist down. So, too, was Blake - except for the collar and leash around her neck, the leather cuffs binding her ankles, and the scratch marks down her back, still raw, glimmering ruby-red. Blake was kissing Yang’s exposed foot, and she was smiling blissfully as she did it.

Finally, it was time.

“You take your eighth step. Now you are completely submerged, and you can feel the last of your fear seeping away into the sea. The memory fills you, warming you on the inside just as the water warms your skin. You know as it flows into the last cranny of your mind that you are finally relaxed. You are finally ready to be totally honest and open. You’re so happy you remembered and you want to speak it aloud. You open your mouth to speak and the water fills you, but you don’t drown. It fills your mouth, your throat, your lungs, your stomach. You are one with the water. You are completely at ease. You are ready to speak. 

“Tell me what you desire, Blake.”

“I want to be your pet,” Blake answered without hesitation. Encapsulated by water, Blake couldn’t hear the words she spoke, but they rumbled up her like shocks. “I’m so tired of being me. I don’t want to have complicated thoughts. I just want to be your kitten. I want to be treated like the animal I am. I want to be owned. I want to belong to you.” 

Blake thought she could hear the ocean moan, a husky murmur from its furthest depths. “So _that’s_ your fantasy,” it said. “I can work with that. Blake, you’re going to emerge from the sea now. Just as it took eight steps to immerse yourself, it will take eight steps to reach the shore. And as your body dries, the water will take with it the remnants of your old self. ‘Blake’ will wash away. In its place will be Bella, my beautiful house cat. Repeat her name.”

“Bella,” Blake tried. Already, without taking a step, the name somehow felt right.

“Good girl. You take your first step out of the water, and as you do Bella fills your head. Only a little of her is inside you, but already you understand the kind of kitten she is. Bella is playful. Bella is obedient. Bella is _lusty._ ” Blake - no, _Bella_ \- gasped as she felt fingers ghost over her pussy. They were little more than light teases across her labia, but Bella greedily savored the long-overdue contact. She was already so turned on. “Tell me what you are.”

“I ammmmmm playful - _ah_ \- obedient ‘n’ lusty,” Bella said.

“Good girl.” Punctuating this was a firmer press against her lips; Bella whimpered. “You take your second step out of the water, and as you do Bella fills your neck. You learn that Bella is Yang Xiao Long’s adoring pet. Mistress Yang treats her like a beloved plaything, and she loves every second of it.” The fingers danced between her lips now, widening them in slick cycles and leaving Bella weak. “Tell me who you belong to.”

Bella spoke as if without thinking. “I belong to Mistress Yang.”

“ _Goooooood_ girl.” Finally the fingers contacted her clit, just the faintest hint of contact, but it was enough to rip a groan from Bella’s throat. “ _Very_ good girl. You take your third step out of the water, and as you do Bella fills your shoulders. Bella is so happy to be Mistress’s pet, and as she fills you so does that happiness. Mistress makes you feel safe. Mistress makes you feel _right_. You never feel more right than you do at Mistress’s side.” A moan rumbled through Bella’s chest as the fingers began circling her clit in earnest. No - not _moaning_ , exactly. She realized she was purring. “Who makes you feel right?”

“Mistress,” Bella sighed.

“You’re such a good kitty, Bella.” Bella rumbled and squirmed as Mistress picked up the pace. It felt like mere moments had passed since the first touch, but she was already well on her way to peaking. “You take your fourth step out of the water, and as you do Bella fills your chest. With Bella in both your heart and mind now, you know deep in your soul that she is your _true self_. ‘Blake’ is just a shell keeping my perfect, horny kitten secret. You’re so happy you’ve decided to be honest about who you are. Being honest with your Mistress fills you with warmth and pleasure. Tell me, who is your true self?”

“Bella.” Not Blake. Blake was just the persona she donned when the dangers of the world demanded it. Blake kept her safe, but so could Mistress. With Mistress, Bella knew she could be forthright with her needs.

“My little kitten is so honest.” Searing heat speared right to Bella’s pussy as the word _honest_ crossed her ears. She might have cried out, might have spasmed, but it was getting hard to tell. She couldn’t recall ever being this turned on. She almost began to bawl when Mistress’s fingers deserted their post, only to sigh in relief as a thumb replaced them. Those fingers now probed against her entrance. Bella couldn’t wait. “You take your fifth step out of the water, and as you do Bella fills your waist. She’s in your pussy now, and so is her torturous heat. Bella is always ready to fuck, and now so are you.” Bella yelped as her arousal spiked even higher. The fingers getting her off were nice, but she needed _more_. She needed a pussy to lick or a dick to suck. She needed something, _anything_ inside of her. Maybe more than one something. Maybe more than one someone. “Are you ready for Mistress, Bella?”

Bella only purred and bucked her hips into Mistress’s hand. Mistress should have known she’d never have to ask. Bella was ready for almost anyone, but Mistress especially was always welcome to play.

“Eager girl. Well, it’s about time anyway.” Bella howled with joy as Mistress’s middle finger entered her, hooking upward and rubbing against her sensitive inner walls. She was so close. Mistress felt so good. Submitting to Mistress felt so good. “You take your sixth step out of the water, and as you do Bella fills your thighs. It’s getting harder to think now. Your usual thoughts have almost completely stopped. You can only think like the kitten you are. You can only think of comfort and playing and obedience. Life is simpler when you’re owned.” So much simpler. Finally, after years of hefty fog, her head had cleared. She had a single purpose. She wasn’t responsible for anyone or anything. Mistress probed her spot _just so_ and she spasmed against the intrusion, whining and grunting. “Bella, are you sure you want this?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Bella protested sharply. Mistress was so kind to give her one last chance, but she would never sacrifice this opportunity. The more that Bella filled her, the more she felt like she belonged, the more she felt at peace. How could she refuse?

“I’m so happy to hear that, kitten. You’re finally ready. You take your seventh step out of the water, and as you do Bella fills your knees. You’re only one step from the shore now, and you know that when you take the final step, you will completely become my slutty kitty in body, mind, and spirit. Blake will cease to exist. The more you dwell on that thought, the higher your pleasure climbs.” Mistress sped up her ministrations, throwing Bella into a whining, grinding, animal fit. “Your body feels like it’s on fire.” Bella was bleeding heat and crying flame. “You’re so close to cumming.” She was right on the precipice and begging to fall. “You need to take that last step yourself, Bella. You need to release yourself. Release yourself and cum for Mistress.”

Bella didn’t need to be told twice. She took the final step, feet crushing down on dry sand, and as the warm sea air licked her feet Bella finally filled her in full. Her orgasm crashed violently through her, blazing white blinding her to the violet, eroding all sense but ecstasy. She fell to her knees on the beach as fluid poured from her pussy. Her purring called an earthquake, shaking the world apart into nothing, nothing. She was gone.

\---

She had no idea why she’d been wearing clothes. It wasn’t right; it was her place to be naked. In any case, Mistress had stripped her before she could simply claw her way out. As satisfying as tearing them away might have been, she was thankful for that. All time spent close to Mistress was precious. 

And she was so, so close to Mistress. After stripping she had splayed out on her back, rested her head on Mistress’s pillowed thighs, and Mistress had indulged her. Her flesh hand combed through her mop of black hair, nails etching patterns into her scalp. The other rubbed all up and down her torso, around her belly button and between her breasts and over to grasp one fully before returning. Bella reveled in the cool air against her flushed skin just as much as she did Mistress’s caresses. It heightened the contrast between where Mistress touched and where she ignored, fueling her desire like dry tinder.

Finally, when it became too much, Bella began to masturbate. She gasped as she drew the hand that wasn’t pawing all over Mistress across her greedy snatch. She was weeping down there, and still soaked from her orgasm earlier besides. Mistress’s laugh rang clear as a bell. “What a dirty little pet I’ve picked up,” she said. “It’s okay. Let yourself go, Bella. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Bella purred louder and spread her legs, toes curling and gripping at the comforter.

Bella thought of nothing. Her mind was empty of any thought but sensation, of her own fingers circling her clit, of Mistress humming and cooing and touching her all over. Her base instincts ran unchained through her: lust, ecstasy, intimacy, comfort. All she could do was _need_. Never had she felt so right _._

With nothing to stop it her first orgasm came in what felt like seconds, an airy, fleeting burst of relief that only left her craving for more. Mistress continued to pet her throughout, groaning softly as she reveled in Bella’s release herself. Bella let up just enough to let her sensitive cunt recuperate, but never truly stopped - she was feeling too incredible to stop.

As unsatisfying as it had been, the orgasm had still cleared some of the fog in her head. Bella detested this. She drew her hand that had gripped Mistress toward her mouth and engulfed two of her fingers, tonguing them thoroughly, before popping them out and spitting once for good measure. Those fingers found her crotch as well, but probed lower, in and around the ring of flesh below her pussy. Her first touches were light, exploratory. Bella observed that, at least on the outside, her asshole didn’t produce quite as much pleasure as her pussy did. But it was loose, as relaxed as the rest of her muscles, so she kept going. Bella found the way her ass swallowed her fingers delightfully lewd - a little resistant to entry, but just as resistant to letting anything leave, and she could feel the entryway pulsing around her, as if breathing. She decided she liked her asshole.

“I’ve got a toy for you, Bella,” Mistress announced. “I was gonna have us play with it together sometime, but watching you is too much fun.” Bella whined as Mistress reached over the side of the bed. She tried to disturb their seated position as minimally as possible, but Bella still had to maneuver without disturbing the hands buried in her crotch. 

Bella gasped when Mistress reappeared over the horizon with toy in tow. She cradled a long, pink double-ended dildo. Clearly built for mounting in a strap, its penetrating end nearly long as Bella’s forearm. She groaned as she processed the implications. She needed it inside her _now_. “Ah, ah, ah. Down, girl,” Mistress scolded when Bella tried to stop masturbating. “You just keep doing you. _This_ is going somewhere else.”

She quickly learned what that “somewhere else” was. Mistress dangled the toy by one end over Bella’s head, lowering it gingerly, as one might place a mousetrap. Bella watched its tip intently, plotting the right moment to pounce. But Mistress must have seen it coming ( _of course she did_ , Bella thought, _she’s so much smarter than me_ ). As soon as her head darted forward, fangs bared, Mistress snapped the dildo out of reach. She rumbled with repressed laughter. “I love the enthusiasm. We’re gonna play a game, Bella. Lie back and open your mouth wide, and don’t you dare close it or move your head until I say so. If you’re a good, obedient kitten, I’ll let you suck this cock.” Bella complied instantly, falling against Mistress’s thighs again and letting her jaw swing loose. A sexy dick like that would feel wonderful in her throat, but that wasn’t the point. She would have done anything Mistress asked. She would always submit to Mistress. She would always be a good girl. Another bolt of pleasure shot through her as she followed Mistress’s order, and she picked up the pace, rubbing and fucking herself with renewed vigor.

Slowly, like a balloon leaking helium, Mistress dropped the dildo toward Bella’s waiting maw. As the head passed her lips she shivered with anticipation, but did not move; good girls obeyed. Neither did she flinch when it crept deep into her mouth or came to rest against the back of her throat. She didn’t even look at it. Mistress looked so utterly _victorious_ , so powerful and pleased above her, that she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Mistress pressed the dildo just hard enough to lodge it; Bella didn’t protest, whine, or even gag. She was too absorbed in how much she loved Mistress filling her throat.

Then Mistress stopped. Bella waited for the signal. She made wet noises as she fucked herself, but no other.

Then, finally: “Okay, kitten.”

Bella almost didn’t hear the second word over the roar of her own moan. She impaled herself deep on the cock, swallowing it as wholly as she could. And she found she could take it effortlessly; her throat was stunningly relaxed, just like the rest of her body. She held it there, swallowing as if to milk it, enjoying how throttling herself sent her nether regions into another tightening, spasming fit. When at last it became too much she yanked her head away, gasping for breath, before downing it once again. She set about filling herself over and over again at a brutal pace. Bella couldn’t explain why, but she didn’t care to. She was simply following instinct. Instinct that demanded this cock be deep inside her.

All throughout she held eye contact with Mistress. She was no longer just glaring dominantly down on Bella. Her eyes had darkened to a stormy purplish-crimson, and her nostrils flared wide with each shuddering, heavy breath. “Holy shit,” she moaned. “You _fucking slut_. Not in a million years did I expect you to facefuck yourself. You look so hot choking on dick, you know that? Slutty fucking _pet_.” Bella shuddered happily at the wonderful attention. Mistress must have noticed, because she barked a single laugh. “Oh, you like that, do you, Bella? Figures a submissive little pet like you would get off on abuse.” With her free hand Mistress roughly palmed one of Bella’s breasts, squeezing it fiercely enough to hurt, then rolling the nipple between her calloused fingers. Bella yelped and sped up her masturbation, hurtling towards her second climax. “You’re in luck, pet, because I’ve got all kinds of plans for you. Now that we know the true you, we’re never going back. Don’t worry, kitten, I’ll pamper you when I’m not putting you through your paces. But you’d better be ready to take your Mistress. You’d better be ready to be _used_.”

Finally Bella hurtled over the edge. Her climax was explosive, the biggest she’d ever experienced. Her view went black as her eyes rolled back behind her eyelids, and though she knew she was screaming around the dildo, she couldn’t hear herself. At some point Mistress slid the dick from her throat, and Bella began to pant deeply. Her chest tingled with pleasurable pain as it caught up on oxygen. Her body was awash in afterglow: she felt as if she’d just sprinted a mile.

She had never felt so relaxed.

“Good girl,” Mistress was calling her. “Good girl, good girl. You came so hard for your Mistress. You were such a good little slut for me.” Bella opened her eyes to take stock. Mistress was beaming down at her, all the fire gone from her disposition. She was running a hand through Bella’s bob, stopping each pass to pay a few scratches to her ears. The feline purred low, eyes fluttering shut again, and shifted onto her side as she cuddled closer to Mistress’s abdomen.

Mistress smelled _good_ here. From this position Bella was only inches away from Mistress’s own pungent arousal, and her sensitive nose could pick it out amidst the mild cocktail of hotel suite scents. Her pride spiked as she processed just how much Mistress had enjoyed watching her lose her mind. She wanted to taste that enjoyment. She wanted Mistress’s cunt on her tongue. It was time to return the favor.

Then Bella yawned. Loud, deep, and on reflex.

As if that had expelled the last of her strength, exhaustion wrapped her like a comforter. Mistress’s delicious treat would be there in the morning, she decided. For now, she wanted to bask in this sunny comfort. She rolled fully onto her side and let her head hang over Mistress’s muscular thigh. This set her nose intimately against Mistress’s snatch, and the heady scent only soothed her more deeply. She closed her eyes. This was nice.

Silence reigned before Mistress split it with a raucous snort of laughter. “You really are a cat,” she marvelled. Bella might have rolled her eyes, had they been open. What else could she have been? “Okay, okay. This is a you night anyhow. We’ve got plenty of sessions ahead to work on obedience.” Mistress adjusted the sheets over the two of them, and soon Bella truly was swaddled in a comforter, though her position left her chest and shoulders just a little more exposed than she’d like. “Sweet dreams, kitten.”

Bella nodded off just like that.

 

\---

 

The first thing Blake - no, that name didn’t feel right, she was _Bella_ \- noticed upon waking was that the blankets now covered everything they should. She’d been shifted while asleep.

The next was Mistress. No longer did Bella lie in her lap; the blonde was spooning her now, chest pressed tightly against her upper back, face buried in her hair. One arm cuddled her close.

She felt wonderful. Drained of any care. At rest.

Mistress exhaled in leisurely, light puffs, the breath of a woman still asleep. Bella tried to wait it out, but as the minutes passed she grew antsier. She was up; her owner should be up, too. She wanted to eat and play.

Best to do it face to face. She set about turning in Mistress’s grip, a complex dance given how flush Mistress was to her; once Bella had ceased moving again she muttered in her sleep and pulled closer. Now facing her owner, Bella paused to take her in. Features serene, enshrined in dusty morning sunbeams, she could have been a goddess just as well. Bella felt her heart swell. She was so thankful to this woman for showing her her true self.

Then she tilted close and licked straight up Mistress’s cheek, jaw to temple.

 _That_ caused a stir. She lifted her arm from Bella’s waist to wipe at the trail of saliva, features scrunching in displeasure, and for a flash Bella regretted it. That was swiftly banished by Mistress’s violet eyes. Instantly a smile lit up her whole face as she recognized her pet. “Hrrrrrmh,” she groaned deep in her throat, mouth not even open yet. When she did finally speak her voice was husky with sleep. “Good morning to you too. Gotta say, Blake, I’ve never been licked awake before.”

No, that name was _wrong_. Hearing it from Mistress’s mouth stirred her insides uncomfortably, made her think of things she wanted gone. Bella mewled in displeasure and nipped at Mistress’s chin, hoping to get her meaning across. Mistress frowned. Tentatively, she reached her hand, palm open, toward Bella’s cheek; the cat craned toward it instantly, and when it drew close enough she nuzzled in deep. Mistress drank in her purred affection through wide eyes and ears. “You’re still Bella, aren’t you,” she stated at length, and Bella nodded furiously against her. It was such a relief to hear her proper name restored. “Holy shit. I’ve never gotten Ruby through the night, and here you are, just...like this.” She trailed her nails up Bella’s skull toward her scalp, where she began to scratch in earnest. “What am I gonna do with you, silly kitty? I guess I should bring you down soon…aha, okay, okay, a few more minutes.”

They passed a time like this, cuddling and basking in one another, until a knock at their door stole it away. A voice Bella recognized as Ruby’s rang across the barrier. “You lovebirds up yet? I want eggs.”

Mistress laughed. “You can scramble them yourself, you know.”

“Lies!” Ruby hissed. “Yours are way better. Besides, it’s lonely in here with Weiss gone for the day. Play games with meeeeeeeeee.”

“Our first day off in _ever_ , and you wanna get whooped? No better ideas? Snowshoeing? Shopping spree?”

“Pssh, like _you_ wanna leave the suite, either. Come oooooon.”

“Fine, fine. Give us a few.” Mistress reluctantly sat up and twisted toward the bedside table. Bella saw her fumble for something, and when her hand came back into view it was holding the amethyst she’d used the night before. Bella shrunk; she knew instinctively it would mean returning to her _wrong_ self, her old concerns. Seeing this, Mistress frowned in thought, until finally she appeared to make a decision. “Hey, wait up, Rubes,” she shouted.

The patter of feet returning, and then: “Hmm?”

Mistress smiled at Bella. “Why don’t you come in here for a second?” Bella’s eyes widened involuntarily. A noxious cocktail of emotions spilled through her. She was still naked, it wouldn’t be appropriate to be seen - but why? She couldn’t figure it out. Pets only wore clothes when their owners told them to, and she’d received no such instruction. At war with herself, she snuggled further into the covers and into Mistress, who combed one hand through her hair.

Ruby struggled with the old knob until the door swung open. She stepped into their room, curious eyes sweeping the space. “What’s up, team -” She stopped cold as she spotted the amethyst, still in Yang’s other hand. “Uh, sis? Whaaaaaaaaaat did you invite me in here for?” Ruby’s eyes settled on Bella for a breath, worry radiating from her expression, before nervously meeting Mistress’s eyes again. 

“Don’t worry, Ruby, this isn’t for you.” Ruby’s tension ebbed, but she angled her head at Bella, gesturing urgently with her eyes. “That’s what I’m trying to say. She’s _in_. I hypnotized her last night.”

Recognition flushed Ruby’s face. “Holy shit.”

“And guess what? She didn’t sleep it off. She’s still under.”

“Holy _shit._ ” Ruby breathlessly drew closer to the edge of the bed. Bella found her shyness dissipating, despite herself. She’d always thought Ruby was pretty, and she was distractingly conscious of it now. She watched Ruby’s lips part with interest into an adorable little O.

“Yep. Ruby, meet Bella, my adorable kitty cat.” With one hand Mistress gently tugged her by the neck; Bella sat up with it, putting up only nominal resistance. She wanted to get a closer look, too. “She’s nonverbal like this, but you can say hi.”

Ruby smiled warmly and Bella felt it all the way down to her toes. “Hi there, Bella.” Bella leaned forward onto her paws, wanting to crawl closer. As she did, the blanket dropped away, and so did Ruby. “Aaah! Sis, your girlfriend’s naked!” Bella froze, the momentary reminder that nudity was _weird_ jarring her uncomfortably.

Mistress scoffed. “Ruby, we’ve all showered together. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“I knoooooow, but seeing her on her hands and knees is so...different.” _Lewd_ , maybe, from the way Ruby was stealing glances. Bella raised her head higher, bearing her neck submissively. “It feels like...oh, I dunno. Like I don’t have permission.”

Bella shook her head. She couldn’t fathom why this was an issue. She began crawling forward again, eyes locked on her prey. “Well, _she_ certainly doesn’t seem to mind,” Mistress observed, voice lilting with mischief. “She’s playing housepet, Ruby. Why not go along with it? Enjoy the show.”

Ruby’s blush spread like morning light through a forest canopy, an effect Bella found exceptionally winning. “Gods, is this really not awkward? I can’t be the only one making this awkward.” But when Bella finally neared her Ruby stuck out a hand. It settled hovering just a crack above Bella’s cheek as Ruby bit her lip, warring with her reserve. Bella nuzzled into it, making the decision for her, and finally Ruby pet back, eyes still blown wide. When Bella purred Ruby answered with a bone-deep sigh. “H-hello, pretty kitty.” She spoke hardly above a whisper, focus unbroken. “Okay. I’ve decided that, actually? I don’t care if I’m the only one. It is. Er, it’s awkward, I mean. I should, I should really go…”

Ruby let the sentiment hang, without leaving or even stopping herself. “You like this,” Mistress said. Her voice was dark and rich, sung in lustful overtones. Bella couldn’t have missed them if she tried. And she was inclined to agree. Ruby was just so cute.

Rather than answer, Ruby worried her lower lip. That was the last straw for Bella. Without warning she pounced, rising from her crouch to wrap her arms around Ruby’s shoulders. The girl had just enough time to squeak in surprise before Bella’s lips brushed hers. Finally, _finally,_ they were kissing. Ruby tasted like cherry lip balm and breakfast cereal, as cloyingly sweet as the girl herself.

Bella’s mouth muffled murmurs of distress. Ruby’s hands orbited wildly around them, sometimes settling on Bella’s sensitive skin, sometimes pushing away, sometimes rooting her in place. Bella pressed on, determined to kiss the ambivalence away. When she prodded at Ruby’s lips with her tongue Ruby gasped. 

“B-Blake,” she stuttered, unknowingly unleashing another wave of raw contempt. Why was this human making this so _difficult_? Nothing about this situation was strange. She was just...

...she was just…

...kissing…

... _Ruby?_

 _you shouldn’t be kissing Ruby she’s not yours you’re not hers you shouldn’t you shouldn’t you_ shouldn’t

Blake recoiled as if yanked from a point between her shoulder blades, spine followed by shoulders and hips. She caught herself gracelessly on her elbows, panting, inhaling and exhaling hot realization. A moment stretched for minutes as her mind whirred.

None of this had been in the plan. Blake had promised herself on the cruise to Haven that she would right her wrong and move on, crush her crush like she had twice already. When she and Yang had stirred up the same chemistry they’d had at Beacon, the chemistry she’d never conjured in Ruby or Weiss, she’d permitted herself to bend that promise. But this wasn’t a bend, was too far to even call a break. This could ruin everything. This could - 

“I’m sorry.” The apology flew her choked airway before she knew it had taken wing. More came flocking after. “I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry. I - I don’t know - I don’t know what came over me.”

“Blake.” Mistress - no, goddammit, Yang, _Yang Xiao Fucking Long_ \- spoke levelly behind her. Too levelly. Carefully. Like footsteps in the kitchen at night. “Blake, baby, it’s okay. You’re okay. Deep breaths. Come here. Let me hold you, baby. Please?”

“ _Why would you want to touch me?_ ” Blake hugged herself tight, awareness of her nudity drenching her like freezing cold water. “I’m a freak. I’m a gross, cheating freak. After what I - after what I just did to Ruby -”

“- Blake. Shit, shit, shit. Should have pulled you out way sooner, knew you would need aftercare, inviting Ruby in was so _stupid_ -”

“- Heeeeey, bestie? Remnant to bestie? You okay in there? ‘Cuz I’m right as rain, I promise, what’s a little smoochin’ between friends anyway, am I right -”

“- babe it’s okay, I promise you I’m not upset, you were freaking _hypnotized_ and I was egging you on, of _course_ you’re not going to act like yourself -”

Yang didn’t get it at all.

Of course she didn’t. How could she?

“NO!” Her scream silenced the sisters. Into the empty space spilled her ragged breathing, diminishing as she steadied her resolve. Never running away meant more than keeping close. Her girlfriend deserved to know. “No. Yang, you said yourself that hypnosis can’t force me to do anything I don’t want to.” Reluctantly, she lifted her face toward Yang’s. “Was that a lie?”

Yang’s poker face was surprisingly good. She stayed stone-stoic, though surely she saw where this was going. “No, definitely not.”

Blake swiveled toward Ruby. “You’ve been hypnotized before. Could Yang have forced me to kiss you if she had wanted to?”

Ruby’s reaction betrayed so much more than her sister’s. “Ooooonly if you were already...already at least okay with it.”

“Did Yang command me to kiss you?”

“No.” Ruby gulped, made eye contact with her sister over Blake’s shoulder. “You did that on your own.”

Blake stole one more deep breath before her plunge. “I’m polyamorous,” she said. Ruby gave a little gasp. Yang said nothing and Blake tightened the vice holding her fragile heart together. “Yang. You and I got along so well at Beacon, and you were obviously interested, so I...to the extent that I could have at the time, I pursued you. Ruby and Weiss never looked at me like you did, so I left them alone. B-but if they had, I might have pursued them, too. I actually started crushing on Ruby before you.” She snorted. “Weiss took a few months.

“I...kissed Ruby under my own power. I’d have never done it if I were in my normal headspace, not without discussing it with you and Ruby first. I wronged both of you and I’m sorry. If we never mention this again after today, if I never in my life love anyone but you, I’ll still be the luckiest girl in Remnant.” She let that hang before voicing her final fear. “But I’ll probably be poly forever. I may crush on other people someday. I may flirt. I may ask your blessing to...to love them, too. If you want to just be teammates - if you want to break it off -”

“No chance.” Yang’s voice was steel between hammer and anvil. “I _just_ got you back, Blake. I’m not giving you up again without a fight. I don’t need to be the only one you love, but as long as I _have_ your love, I’m keeping it.”

Tears sprang to Blake’s eyes. “Oh, Yang…”

“You can’t leave it at that, sis.” Ruby’s declaration caught Blake by surprise. Her leader was staring her sister down, wearing the same surety she donned in battle. “She deserves to know, too.”

Yang’s face wilted. “Ruby, please.”

“She just poured her heart out to you. It’s only fair.”

“You’ve got a wild notion of fair.”

“You know I’m right. We’re all in too deep now.”

“Yeah, because you brought it up!”

“Excuse me, _I_ don’t recall hypnotizing Blake last night.”

“Can’t you keep out of this?”

“ _You_ invited me in here. Are you sure you don’t want me _involved?_ ”

Blake wobbled unmoored in the gyre widening between the sisters. “Yang? What is she talking about?”

“Yes, Yang, what are we talking about?” Ruby circled the bed toward where Yang lay, winking at Blake as she passed. Yang remained dumbstruck and strung up like a bow, either too tense to move or about to bolt. “Your girlfriend told you she’s hypnotized me before, right?” Blake nodded dumbly. “Did she tell you why?”

“She told me it was to help you relax. Take the edge off.” Blake had a bad feeling about this.

Ruby’s giggle pittered onto the bed sheets. Too cute even now. “Well, you didn’t _lie_ to her, I guess,” she told Yang. “Yeah, Yang helped me take the edge off. Sometimes a few times a night.”

Yang gulped. Still, she only said, “Last chance to back down, Ruby.”

“Nope. Waaaaaaaaaaaay past last chances.”

Blake was almost incensed by this point. “I think I agree, babe. I don’t know what’s going on, but one of you better tell me soon.”

“It’ll be easier to show you.” Then Ruby leaned down, tangled one hand in her sister’s hair, and kissed her hard and deep.

 

\---

 

Blake’s brain shorted.

 

\---

 

They were making out properly now. Yang’s initial panic had subsided, and she had evidently decided to simply lean in. With one hand she cupped Ruby’s cheek, guiding her - her _sister’s_ mouth against her own; the other cupped her rump loosely.

It was impossible to mistake their relationship.

 

\---

 

Ten seconds later an eternity had passed. Ruby retreated from a very flushed Yang, stretching a glimmer of saliva between their mouths. Their eyes were locked with one another’s, as if their world had shrunk to the square meter around them and there was nothing else to see.

Incest. 

Ruby and Yang had committed incest. Many times over many years.

That should be a problem, some part of her asserted.

So why wasn’t it?

Why was she breathing so heavily?

Why was her own body so _hot?_

“So,” Yang finally spoke, and Blake realized that she had zoned out. “Now you know.”

Blake surveyed her lover. Reclined though she was, Blake could see in the set of her shoulders and the clinch of her cheeks that she was nervous. _Understandable_ , a far-away part of her acknowledged. “Yes. I do.”

Yang gulped. “And?”

“I...I think I need to speak to Ruby in private. If you could…?”

“Right. Of course.” Yang stood up to cross to the door; as she passed Ruby the younger sister visibly groped her ass. Yang stopped dead, rolled her eyes. “Ruby, holy shit.”

Ruby’s words rumbled with mirth. “Oh, cut me some slack! For the first time in our life we’re _out_ in front of someone else. It’s nice.”

The two shared a private look, and when it broke Yang shook her head fondly, a smile cracking its way across her face. Gods, but these two were so close. How had they kept it hidden? “You’re incorrigible.”

“Just the way you like me.”

“Okay, okay, keep it in your pants. I’ll be, uh. Over in the living room, I guess. Not listening in. Promise.”

The door swung shut behind her.

Ruby spoke first. “If it’s any comfort, Yang and I don’t love each other exactly the same way you two do,” Ruby said. “We still see each other as sisters. Very, very close sisters.”

“Was it always consensual, Ruby?” Blake gnawed at her lower lip, divining what thin line to walk. “Obviously, it’s... _very_ consensual now. I couldn’t have missed that. But was that true the first time? Every time after that, was it true too?” Her pitch was rising despite her best efforts. “I need to know if she hurt you. Or coerced you. She’s the older sister, that guilt falls on her.”

“I understand why you’d worry. But yes, every time, Blake.” Ruby took the seat next to her at the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I know incest is fraught, but believe me when I say that _I asked her first._ I’d found some hypnosis stuff on the ‘net and she was indulging me. The sex came later, but I wanted it, too.”

Blake could finally relax. “Okay. If you say so, okay.”

“That’s it? No moralizing? You’re not gonna tell me we’re sick?”

“Some part of me feels like I should, but honestly? I can’t bring myself to. I love both of you. If you love each other, and it’s a positive, mutually constructive love, then...oh, I don’t know, who am I to tell you off?”

Ruby grinned lasciviously and flicked a pert nipple. “You left out the part where you’re obviously turned on.”

A vicious blush obliterated Blake’s face and chest. She had sort of forgotten she was nude. “M-maybe a little.”

“I know what Yang’s going to say when she comes back in. She’s going to give you her blessing to pursue me.” Ruby shrugged when Blake shot her a questioning glance. “We’re sisters. We share everything.” Ruby took Blake’s hand in hers, thumb running over her lifeline. “Even lovers, if you’d like.” Then she took Blake’s hand and pulled it under her skirt.

Blake gasped as she brushed something before she could think to resist. She couldn’t mistake that throbbing length. Ruby was extremely ready. As ready as she was, she admitted. “R-Ruby?”

“Did you like being hypnotized?” Ruby held Blake’s hand against her, firmly but not insistently. Blake knew she would let go if Blake tugged away. Blake did not. Hesitantly, she probed with her fingers at Ruby’s penis, still flush against her abdomen and encased in nylon. Ruby’s breath hitched. “Did you like, _hmmm_ , did you like being controlled?”

Blake’s words were airy to her own ears. She gripped Ruby a little harder. “Mistress didn’t control me. She set me free.”

“Ooooh, you _did_ like it,” Ruby moaned, bucking into Blake’s hand. She leaned right into Blake’s ear, nearly whispering. Blake thought that she could get used to this. “We both belong to the same owner, right, Blake? And we’ve got a free day. Why don’t we lose ourselves to her together? Doesn’t that sound fun? You and me, both hypnotized? Both free to be our _true selves?_ ”

Blake licked her lips.

 

\---

 

Heaven. Bella was in heaven. And there was no escaping it.

She lay on her back, rocking to and fro as her _two_ owners used her. Her head hung from the edge of the mattress, lolling deeply downward to swallow a standing Ruby’s delightful dick. Of plain length but prodigious girth, it distended her neck only just so as Ruby fucked it furiously. And furiously she did. Mistress’s daughter had proven just as needy a slut as Bella herself. She moaned in incoherent staccato as she took her pleasure from Bella’s throat. The girl had chosen to steady herself against her collarbone, choking her with both hands; the harmless but vital pressure reminded Bella of her place and sent her own arousal souring. She worked her tongue feverishly over Ruby’s head each time it drew back into her mouth. It may not have filled her like the dildo from last night, but the taste of hot flesh lightly seasoned with salty precum more than made up for it.

Besides, that dildo was being put to work. Bella let out a strangled cry as Mistress almost drew out of her pussy completely, then slammed all the way back in. Bella’s legs hung from Mistress’s shoulders, lifting her to the perfect angle for deep penetration and leaving them functionally useless. On top of that, Mistress had tied her arms together over her abdomen, forearms parallel, each hand to the opposite elbow. Pinned on both sides and with no useful limbs, Mistress and Ruby were free to abuse their kitten however they pleased. Bella could do nothing but endure the brutal fucking from both ends.

There was nowhere she’d have rather been.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” called Mistress’s daughter. “Mommy, am I fucking her the way you want me to? I must be, right? I can’t believe how eagerly she’s sucking me!” Ruby drew further out that time, almost all the way, as if to challenge Bella; she rose to it, suckling at the head like a starving babe. Ruby hummed and plunged in once again.

Mistress groaned as she bottomed out in Bella’s cunt, pausing for breath and gyrating the base of the strap against Bella’s slick sex. Bella purred as she pressed back, desperately seeking additional friction. “Oh gods, yes, you’re doing so good, baby girl,” she said, words hitching as she caught just the right angle. “You’re such a good listener. My obedient little hypnoslut.”

“Mmmmm, yes, I’m your hypnoslut, Mommy! Please tell me what to do!”

“Don’t worry about hurting her, _slut_.” Ruby’s cock twitched in her throat as Mistress punctuated her sentence. “Bella is a good pet. She lives to be fucked and used. She’s, _ah, hmmmmm,_ she’s your toy whenever you want to use her.” Bella desperately wished she could use her hands. She’d pull Ruby flush against her to signal her agreement. She’d touch herself to demonstrate her total submission. Bella was Ruby’s just as much as she was Mistress’s. She lived to serve.

Gods, she thought she could cum from this treatment alone. But then Mistress’s strap brushed just the right spot deep inside her and, as if hearing her own muffled scream, realized she wouldn’t have to. She was close, so very close. Pinned down and abused by people her old self, her _false_ self had held herself equal to, she was soaring toward the greatest orgasm of her life.

She knew after this morning that she’d have to return to that self sometimes. She couldn’t always run free.

But, somewhere deep down, she’d always know to whom she belonged.

She loved being a pet.

Ruby’s breath ran strangled and ragged now. She managed to squeak out an announcement amongst her little moans and pants. “I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum soon.”

“Me too, baby girl!”

“Where should I cum, Mommy?”

“On her, hah, on her chest. Mark her. Make her ours.” Ruby pulled out of Bella’s mouth and climbed up on the bed with one knee, standing on her tiptoes with the other. She leaned over Bella’s breasts, masturbating wantonly. Bella whined in displeasure and latched onto Ruby’s balls; lavishing them with her tongue earned her yet more moans. “You will cum when I say you do. Both of you.”

Bella would obey. “I obey, Mommy. Please kiss me?”

Mistress laughed, a bell chiming. “Of course, baby girl.” Bella couldn’t see them, but the wet sounds of making out, Ruby’s whimpers and shudders, were unmistakable. Mistress’s thrusts became more erratic, more labored as she gasped against her little girl’s lips. Bella could tell she was getting just as much out of it as Ruby was. Her heart soared. Mistress loved her fucktoys so much.

Mistress bottomed out in her pussy and held herself there, grinding in lascivious circles to drag herself over the edge. Bella could feel her legs tense and tremble as she tumbled over it. “That’s it! I’m cumming! You too, baby girl! Bella, cum with us! Cum with your owners!”

Bella’s orgasm engulfed her like a tidal wave, swallowing her screams and dragging her down, down. As it had during her induction, the current washed away any lingering awareness of the world, leaving only Bella the kitten inside. She basked in that emptiness, refusing to come up for air. It felt too good to drown.

 

\---

 

When finally the tide receded and Bella was laid to rest on the shore, she became aware of two things. 

One: Ruby had laid lines of hot cum all the way down to her stomach, a salacious sensation she hoped to feel plenty more of.

Two: Mistress was talking, and she sounded nervous.

“- know we’d left the door open. I guess we just thought you’d be home later -”

“Finished early.” Bella stiffened. That was Weiss’s voice. She let her head flop toward the floor, and sure enough, Weiss’s long legs blocked the doorway to Mistress’s bedroom.

“Weissy! You’re finally here, too! Ooh, this is so exciting!” Ruby’s voice carried none of the nerves the other two women’s voices did. Only childlike excitement, fitting for a girl her age.

Mistress couldn’t match it. “Ruby -”

“Mommy, she can join us, right? Can’t she?”

“‘Mommy’? _Excuse_ me?” Weiss could not have sounded more put off. “Yang, exactly what is going on here?”


End file.
